1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data log acquisition circuit and a data log acquisition method for acquiring a data log for use in analysis of a defective device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a defective device is analyzed by use of a log memory storing data obtained from a device under test tested by an IC tester. Data are written into the log memory used for analyzing the defective device by a data log acquisition circuit or the like, so that the data are stored in the log memory to be associated with an address of a test pattern.